Savin' Me
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: AU. BTR never existed. Established Cargan. Kames comes in later. Full summary inside. Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to cover some ground rules before I get this story going. And I'm going to be posting the guys' cars on my profile so look out for that too.**

**BTR never existed**  
><strong>They are all OOC<strong>  
><strong>All cars are customized<strong>

**Backstory**  
><strong>James has a mansion in Malibu. He's an undercover cop in the racing world, nobody knows except Cargan. Jett and his crew try to take down James by planting drugs in his cars. James works at an autobody shop by day and races at night. Jett and his crew are drug dealers and bring drugs across the border.<strong>

**Cars**  
><strong>Racing cars (customized)<strong>  
><strong>James' cars: Chevelle SS, Mustang Boss 302, Camaro SS<strong>  
><strong>Kendall's cars: Mitsubishi Lancer, Aston Martin V8 Vantage, Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster<strong>  
><strong>Logan's cars: Nissan Skyline (Brians car from Fast and Furious series), Mercedes-Benz SLG5 AMG, Misubishi Eclipse GSX<strong>  
><strong>Carlos' cars: Mercedes-Benz CLG5 AMG, Corvette Z06, Mazda RX7<strong>

**Main characters:**  
><strong>James Diamond<strong>  
><strong>Kendall Knight<strong>  
><strong>Logan Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Carlos Garcia<strong>  
><strong>Jett Stetson<strong>  
><strong>Dak Zevon<strong>  
><strong>Dominic Toretto (see what I did there? I had to add him in there)<strong>

**Summary: AU. BTR never existed. Cargan established. Kames comes in later chapters. James is the racing legend, nobody can beat him. Until newcomer, Kendall, shakes up his world. Cops chase them. Drugs are involved. Follow these racers into a world full of racing, running from cops, undercover works, drugs, you name it.**

**Savin' Me**  
><strong>Romance and Drama<strong>  
><strong>KamesCargan slash**

**A/N: the title has nothing to do with the fic itself but I have no idea what to call this fic so I named it Savin' Me. It's not a song fic and I'm not going to name it The Fast and The Furious (even though that is the greatest franchise movie in the world and I'm a total car junkie). Is it just me or are you sad that Paul Walker died? I had a HUGE celeb crush on him for years and this is just simply tragic. Anyways, what inspired this fic is Right on Track by Sonaaa. I was watching Fast and Furious when I stumbled upon that one. The most funniest idea came to me: what if James Maslow was the new Brian O'Connor? That would be badass and a little overkill, my ovaries would've exploded from that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. If I did then I would keep Jamie (aka bub, Jims, James) all to myself**

**Side note: nothing to do with the fic itself but I had to get this out there. I'm not, in anway shape or form, a Jalston supporter. He deserves someone way better than her. I'm sure she's a great persona but she's not right for James. Just once they break up again I'm gonna say it to him in a tweet and be totally nice about it instead of coming off as a jealous cunt like so many others have done with the Carlexa thing. I will forever support James just not them. I love James, I do, he just needs to learn to let her go. That relationship isn't healthy. If it didn't work out the first two times then it's not meant to be. Move on and let go. Sorry Jalston supporters, actually I'm not even sorry about that.**

**UPDATE: I switched some shit around. Hopefully ya'll spotted it.**

**Without further ado:**

**Enjoy :)**

**Savin' Me**  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>JPOV<strong>  
>Adrenaline. That's what I love most about racing. I don't have to worry about anything. Just race. Nothing can touch me. When I race, I blast my heavy metal until I win. I'm the best there is. Nobody can beat me.<p>

I'm also an undercover cop. I have a mansion in Malibu, I own four vehicles. I work at an autobody shop by day, race by night. That's how I can afford my fabulous mansion. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's James Diamond. I have two best friends by the names of Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. They know about my undercover because they're undercover cops themselves. We've been trying to get Jett and his crew put behind bars but we can never get the evidence needed and it's very frustrating. So that's why I'm a race and the fact that I actually love it. I built my Chevelle from the ground up. All of our cars are customized. I'm the racing legeng. Nobody can beat me. Jett Stetson is my bitter rival. He tries everything to my car but I make sure everything runs perfectly.

I sighed. Currently, I'm sitting in my backyard on a chair. I was gonna surf but there hasn't been good waves for me to catch lately. At least I'm getting my tan on. I grabbed my bottle of beer and took a swig. I have the day off from my job at the car shop and I'm enjoying before I have to go race tonight. Logan is in my monstrous garage working on the cars. I don't let anyone touch my Chevelle, I'm the only one who gets to touch it.

Carlos is elsewhere, doing god knows what. Logan and Carlos have been together before we joined the racing world. I haven't found that on person for me yet. I have my music blasting from my iPhone.

I put my sunglasses on my face and lean back, enjoying the rays of the sun.

**Later that night**

I'm getting ready to go race. I have on my black skinny jeans, combat boots, wife beater, leather jacket and fingerless gloves. I check myself out in the mirror. Sprayed some Cuda man spray, make sure my hair is perfect. I'm ready to go. I walked into the garage to see Carlos and Logan making out against his Skyline. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my Chevelle's keys. I cleared my throat. They looked up and blushed furiously. I smirked at them.

"Ready to go?"

They nodded and got in Logan's car. I got in my car and started it up, feeling it purr. I put the car in gear and took off to the racing destination.

**Time skip to the race**

Girls are everywhere. Fucking sluts. I'm definitely gay, they do nothing for me. I don't need anyone, not even Logan can convince me. Look at me, I'm fucking James Diamond and I don't need to be tied down to guys.

I popped the hood of my car and looked in it, to make sure everything was right and tightened anything that needs to be tighetened. Logan was under the car to make sure nothing was wrong. I slammed the hood closed and some scantily clad blonde sauntered up. She put her manicured hands all over me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not interested," I said.

"And I'm horny," she said.

Is this bitch for real? Just then Logan popped out from under the car.

"He's got plans tonight," he said, covered in car oil and grease.

She looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes. I just stared at her. She can get lost. I don't dig pussy. I need dick.

"You need to get lost. I'm not into pussy, I'm into dicks."

"That's hot."

I growled in annoyance and I saw out the corner of my eyes that Logan rolled his eyes.

"Get. Lost," I hissed.

I looked up and saw Jett, my rival. I'm gonna be racing his punk ass for the umpteenth time. Nobody can beat me. I don't understand why he keeps wanting to race me. I shoved the chick away from me.

"Dick," she muttered, rolled her eyes and sauntered away.

Finally the bitch left. Now it's time for the race to begin.

"You got this, James," Logan said.

"I'm aware and why the fuck is he racing me anyways? I beat his punk ass every single fucking time. What does it take to get it through his arrogant, dumb ass skull of his that he will never in his miserable life beat me. I'm the fucking best."

"Of course, James. He does that just to get under your skin. There's rumors going around that he's gonna go back to Mexico to get drugs, just don't know when yet." He muttered under his breath.

I looked at him in shock. Shit, he's gonna get more drugs and bring them through the tunnels. The cheif is gonna be thrilled to be hearing about this. Just then I got a brilliant idea. He saw the look on my face and vehemently shook his head.

"No, James. I'm not doing that."

"I didn't say YOU had to do it. I'm thinking of sending someone that's also on this case to follow his every move. Just after I kick his punk ass."

"You do that, James,"

I grinned at him. I got into my baby and revved the engine. I pulled up to the starting line. I took a deep breath. It's just me and the open road. Just then a knock on my window made me look over and narrow my eyes. I rolled the window and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I asked Jett.

"Lose the race."

I snorted then started cackling in his face. He frowned. Once my cackles were under control, I just stared blankly at him.

"You actually think I would willingly lose this race for you. Are you fucking stupid? You can try and beat me, that's just a lost cause. Seriously, nice try." I said, with a straight face.

He just glowered and stalked away. I shook my head at his stupidity. It was time to race. I put my left hand on the steering wheel and one on the gear shift. I put my left on the break pedal and the right on the gas to get the back tires to spin. Some scantily clad chick asked if we were ready and we revved up our engines. She lifted both of her arms up, with a bandanna in one hand, then let the cloth drop. We took off. I ended up doing my famous wheelie and gunned it.

I double pumped the clutch on the intake. A turn is coming up and I get ready to do a drift. I grabbed the wheel and took a right turn. Corrected the wheel and switched to second gear. I looked around me to make sure he's behind me. I smirked and shook my head. What a fucking loser. I kept doing drifts on the turns and I see the finish line. I shifted again and put the pedal to the metal. Victory is sweet. I stopped the car. Then I got out and shot a high fice to Logan and Carlos.

Jett looked angry that he lost again. I smirked at him and rose an eyebrow. He stalked over and slapped $35 grand into my head. I counted the money and kissed it. Victory is so fucking sweet. Just then we saw cop cars everywhere. Jett just smirked. Time to go. I hopped into my car and took off. I'm not worried about the two shorties. They can take care of themselves. I drove to a garage and waited it out. I got out the car and made sure the cops aren't anywhere near the stree I'm on. The coast was clear. I got into my other car and left the garage. I decided to do the speed limit all the way home.

**A/N: I think this chapter sucked ass in my opinion. Whatever. What do you think? Kendall doesn't come in until chapter 3. Who do you think I was hinting at with this line: **_I'm thinking of sending someone that's also on this case to follow his every move_**? Thinking next chapter will be about James' day job. Possibly will be short. Dunno what's gonna happen next chapter. Maybe he'll get visited by his department to find out what's going on with Jett and crew. I'll do a Jett POV when they smuggle drugs and all that nonsense.**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Savin' Me**  
><strong>Kames and Cargan<strong>  
><strong>Romance and Drama<strong>  
><strong>Rated M<strong>

**A/N: muse ended up cooperating for this. Also considering I was grounded from my laptop. Mom doesn't understand fandom life so I'm abiding by her rules now. It's whatever.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>JPOV<strong>  
><em>I was racing Dak on the freeway and we were dodging traffic with police on our tails. We were side by side for a good two miles until a Mercedes merged onto Dak's lane and he hit the car and both cars exploded. I kept driving.<em>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

I slammed my hand on my alarm. I sat up in bed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the time and groaned. I got my job at the repair shop then I gotta go to the police department to report. Fuck, I'm gonna need coffee if I'm planning on staying awake all day.

**(A/N: for future reference, I'm not looking up all the engine parts because frankly you're not going to know what the hell I'm talking about so why bother doing that.)**

I went to one helluva party after we outran the cops. Pretty sure Carlos and Logan disappeared after the first sex song. I was dancing and drinking the night away. I know how to hold my alcohol.

I got out of bed and got ready for my day job. I showered and put on deodorant because if I try to style my hair I'm just going to end up greasy and sweaty. I made sure I was decent and went in my monstrous garage and grabbed the keys for the '72 Bronco I rebuilt.

_Time skip to the repair shop_

I lowered a newly built customized engine into a Ford Torino. I made sure everything was placed correctly and connected all the wires and pipes into the engine that's connected to the car. I tightened all the screws, put new motor oil in it. Now it's time to test drive it.

I placed the keys into the ignition and turned it. It immediately turned on and started purring. I nodded, satisified. She sounds absolutely perfect. Time to drive her around to make sure she drives smoothly.

_After the test drive_

"Here you go man, she runs like a dream." I handed over the keys.

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem."

He handed me a wadful of money. Rebuilding a classic enginie isn't cheap plus I had to call in for the parts. It took me three months to finish all that. Good thing this dude had the right amount. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a big gulp of it. Man, I was thirsty.

I took a seat and laid back. The shop wasn't busy so I could rest. The rest of my shift passed by in a blur. I went back home, showered and got myself together for my other job that I have to report to.

_Time skip to the police department_

I walked in with Carlos and Logan. We went to our desks and did our job that we had to do. Then our chief came out and wanted to see us. We sat down and he briefed us.

"Jett's planning on going back to Mexico and getting more drugs. He's using the tunnels to smuggle them over the border." Logan spoke up.

The chief nodded.

"I got a guy to follow Jett and to remain unseen."

We all looked at him in question.

"He owes me and this is what he does best. Even though he's retired."

"We still don't know what you're talking about." I spoke up.

Just then a 6ft heavily muscled dude walked in.

"Name's Dominic Toretto. Dom meet the three guys who've been racing and the rest of the team."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow Jett, remain unseen so he doesn't suspect anything. He's going to Mexico. What is he doing, Logan?"

"He said this Friday."

"You got it."

"We're on standby to go in for the bust once he's back over the border."

"You got it."

"You have a car to disguise yourself?"

"He has no idea who I even am plus if he noticed an old school American muscel following him I have some other car to get the job done."

"That's settled. Dismissed."

We all stood up and walked out of the briefing room. We went home since there was nothing for us to do. Once I got home I checked out my cars to make sure there was nothing there.

I changed into swim trunks and grabbed my surf board. I went into the backyard and onto the beach. I went into the water and sat down on my board and looked at the surf. I see a pomising wave so I turned around and headed straight for the wave. I paddled then turned towards the shore and laid down. Once I felt the wave built up, I paddled really fast and got up with my left leg first. I popped up and rode the wave all the way to the shore.

I spent the rest of the day surfing.

_Time skip to Friday_

I was under my Camaro when Logan came over.

"What?"

"You're going," he said, matter of factly.

I scoffed.

"Of course I'm going. I know how to not trigger the border patrol. I've done it millions of times."

"The chief ain't going to be happy."

"When the fuck have I ever listened to that old bastard?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't fired your ass."

"I'm not. I'm the fucking best doing what I do. If he fired me, he wouldn't find someone as great as James Diamond."

"Thanks for reminding me," he sassed.

I came up from under the hood and pushed him against the wall and got real close to his face.

"I don't fucking appreciate being sassed. You should know your place before I put you in the fucking ground. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded.

"There's no nodding. Do I fucking make myself clear?"

"Crystal,"

"Good now get out of my fucking fact,"

I released him and he scurried out of the garage at top speed. I took a swig of my beer then I grabbed my duffle and popped it in the trunk. I slammed it shut then closed the hood and grabbed the Camaro keys. I got in and took off out of my garage.

_Flashback_  
><em>I was driving my Chevelle under the tunnel at the border of Mexico. I was doing undercover work for the chief. I had my heavy metal music blasting. We had our lights off trying to stay under the border patrol's attention. Just then we were notified that the border patrol got a heat signal so we decided to step our game before they decided to send out the helicopter.<em>

_"You have ten seconds,"_

_We made it in time and we finally stopped. They told us to get out. I already know what's in the black casses. It's drugs, cocaine to be exact._

_We stood in front of the cars and we were waiting for further instructions. They unloaded the cars. They ended up pulling out guns and shot everyone but I shot back and jumped in and took off. I had a bad guy on my ass. I need to fucking shake him._

_I drove towards the tunnels between the U.S. and Mexico border. I let the border patrol know there's a bad guy chasing me to the tunnels. I shifted to go faster. When will this fucking asshole leave me the hell alone?_

_He needs to stop playing real life bumper cars with me._

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

_I swerved. The son of bitch tried to shoot my car! The cops finally showed up. I slammed on the brakes and the car behind me swerved too fast and flipped over more than twenty times. I swerved to avoid getting in that accident. Hopefully he was wearing his seatbelt. _

_End Flashback_

According to the dealer and the boss they could always find other drivers after killing the drivers that smuggled the drugs over the border.

_Time skip to Mexico_

"Have you figured out who the dealer is?"

"Hell no. I swear it's that bitch, Riley."

"Who?"

"That bitch that's the chief's assistant. She's behind all this. She's too fucking shady for this."

What I'm doing might cost me my badge. Oh fucking well. With the rate they're going, it's going to take years before they crack the case. I'm trailing Jett's brother because he's too stupid to notice that a rival is behind him. He's such a dumbass. I'm surprised he hasn't been killed yet.

I've been following him for hours until he finally pulled up to an abandoned building. I kept driving and decided to book a hotel for the night so I can sleep and have a proper style. Wonder what's at that warehouse.

**Cliff hanger**

**A/N: took me a few days to write this all down. Hope y'all like this and maybe I'll update faster. Be sure to check out my other stories. How do you like how I brought Dom into the story? I might add in all the bad guys from the Fast and Furious franchise. If you haven't watched it then I suggest you do. If you don't then it's okay.**

**Chapter playlist:**  
><strong>Breaking Benjamin<strong>

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


End file.
